The availability of and the type of in-flight amenities helps to differentiate airlines in the increasingly commoditized business of air travel. Airlines may offer in-flight media options such as audio and movies to their passengers. One problem with conventional in-flight audio delivery mechanisms, however, is that the same music selections are piped to all passengers on an aircraft. Passengers who do not want to listen to the canned selections of the airline are thus forced to bring their own personal audio players and audio content, hoping that their batteries last for the duration of the flight. Thus, there is a need for a device and system that addresses the foregoing problem. Also, due to space and weight limitations on an aircraft, it is also desirable that such a device and system by multifunctional, and have the ability to perform tasks beyond the playing of audio content.